Growing Terror
by Saiha Killeon
Summary: Sawamura Eijun became the obsession of two psychopath catchers. Having to deal with those crazy bastards is a struggle. How can he get out of this mess?


I intended this to be a fluff between Eijun and Kazuya but while the story progress on the fluffy side, the dark persona always take control every freaking time. I'm sorry Sawamura but you will be the chew toy of Kazuya and Koushuu.

_**XXXXX**_

Miyuki is the type of person who have something to say out of the blue. Cheeky comments, his signature snicker, anything as long as he teases that lucky individual – in most of the time it happens to be Sawamura. The guy on the other hand, consistently giving him the reaction he desire. It became a common occurrence to the team that Miyuki teases Sawamura and Sawamura responds to it without fail. It amuses the captain so much it comes to the point where he visits Sawamura and Kuramochi's dorm regularly every night just to tease the pitcher. Sometimes he had to ask the green head to switch room with him so he can sleep with the pitcher. Kuromachi is very favored of this fix becuse he can sleep peacefully with no Sawamura waking him up in the middle of the night sleep talking.

"Why are you here Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura said pushing the captain's face away from his.

Miyuki trying to move Sawamura's hands "—your freckles.."

"My what?"

"It's cute..."

Sawamura's cheeks tainted in pink it delighted Miyuki to the core. He wrapped his arms around Sawamura's waist and gradually narrowing his face closer to the flushed pitcher. _'Damn, his waist is so small he fits beautifully in my arms'_

"Stop! Miyuki-senpai" Sawamura's breathe becoming abundant and intoxicating. Miyuki is in trouble, he's hard.

Due to exhaustion on blocking Miyuki's handsome face, Sawamura has finally given up. It was the go signal the captain is waiting for. Both Miyuki's arms are now enclosed around the pitcher's waist locking him up. "Sawamura, put your arms around my neck."

"Why should I—" the pitcher yelled but cut-off by the demanding, overbearing captain.

"Now." Miyuki commanded with threatening voice that made the younger boy in his arms tremble with fear. Sawamura obeyed him duly without complain. In the back of his mind, no good things happen if Miyuki was defied. He had plenty of experience but the most terrifying of all is the game with Yakushi. Throwing a pitch that his catcher did not asked for result to frightening heavy throw against his mitt with eyes clearly saying to him _'you will do as I say, don't ever disobey me'_ from then on, he never once tried to defy his captain.

Miyuki feel the sensation of his pitcher's hair strands. His nose and lips placed between the back of the younger boy's ears._ 'This is so addicting. If I've known early, I did this much sooner ' _lips trailing the neck down to the sexy shoulder blades.

Sawamura is sensitive on the tickling yet very stimulating sensation from his captain's lips. "—senpai" soft voice barely a whisper escape the pitcher's mouth.

"Damnit Eijun" Miyuki responded with irresistible urge to ravish. He pulled Sawamura into the bottom bunk.

Thrown in his back, the younger boy whimpers and unable to process what is going on– he is too scared to resist, the strong arms and broad shoulders restraining him. The position he's in is like a small puppy cornered by a hungry Alpha wolf. _'What should I do?' _he said to himself.

Inside Miyuki's head is a turmoil - an unexplainable chaos. He felt a bit nauseous, chest heaving with hotness and excitement that nearing to it's explosion. His amber eyes fixated on a body he's pinning right now. He knows what he's doing, he knows this isn't right… but he wanted more. The captain noticed his pitcher's frightened look and surprisingly, it turns him on. But before he devour the sweetest treat ever, he heard Kuramochi getting closer and closer to the door and god-fucking-damnit he forgot to lock the fucking door. _'Fucking shit- great timing Mochi'._

Miyuki bite Sawamura's right shoulder before moving away from the pitcher. Sawamura didn't have time to react so he keep the pain hidden. Anymore of Miyuki shenanigans, he will surely lose his head and be eaten alive.

"Hey." Kuramochi step inside the room and saw the awkward position from both who was sitting in seiza. He noticed Miyuki's sweat trailing from his temples. "Is your stomach alright? If not, you want me to punch it?" the green head smirked at the captain.

Miyuki being Miyuki, laughed it off "haha, what kind of guy punch a sick person? Are you retard?"

Kuramochi was pissed and ready to kick off the stupid catcher out of the room.

"I'm leaving, I'll sleep over Haruchii's. Bye." Sawamura stormed off the room leaving Kuramochi puzzled.

"What did you do to him?" Kuramochi settled down the food he bought for them to snack on during game night.

Miyuki sat on the bed and can still feel the slight wetness of the sheets with their sweat from earlier. "What did I do?" Miyuki chuckled while playing the crumpled blanket. Kuramochi frowned while observing the irritating expression on the captain's face.

Miyuki looked at him with hostility in his eyes "Next time ask me, how far did you go?" he walked out of the room never giving a single glance.

Kuramochi felt terror in Miyuki's eyes. Those were the same eyes he saw during their first year in Seido. He always thought that side of Miyuki is due to bullying by upperclassman but ever since he met Sawamura, it becoming more frequent, more intense, more restless and sometimes, only when Kuramochi is around, the remorseless expression. _'What the fuck is going on?'_

_**XXXXX**_

Days passed just like the usual. Morning training. School. Then afternoon training.

Sawamura is as beaming as ever. Loud and lively. What he didn't notice, or what he choose not to pay attention to is the licentious pair of Miyuki's eyes staring at him.

The pitcher gulped in his dry throat and reposition his body to avoid those hungry gaze. This action made him no choice but to face Okumura, though, they already reconciled after Okumura's promotion to first string and is now his frequent partner during practice. A bit awkward but he will take it as long as he can avoid Miyuki.

Okumura didn't fail to notice his partner's sudden change of mood. He looked unwell, maybe his Sawamura-senpai is sick. This is not good. Koushuu hold Sawamura on the back of his head and touch their foreheads lightly to check temperature. It took him a good ten seconds to process that his senpai's eyelashes is so fucking cute. All of his fantasies from last night came to hunt him again as he smell the scent of his senpai's minty cologne.

"Sawamura—"

The sound of captain's voice made him returned to his senses. Koushuu grant Miyuki a disdainful glare and slowly let go of Sawamura.

Sawamura was taken a back, completely surprised with Miyuki's appearance.

Miyuki pulled the pitcher off Koushuu and onto his chest. "I'm done with Furuya. You will be practicing with me until night" he smiled but his eyes is locked on the first year catcher, taunting him.

Koushuu replied but he's looking at Sawamura "Senpai, I will catch for you tomorrow ok?"

The captain smirked at him trying to taunt him further but he is too smart for this shit.

Koushuu watched as his partner and captain began walking away from him. He didn't fail to notice though, the malice in his captain's voice underneath that smiling façade. Koushuu is not worried or scared. In fact, if not for his Sawamura-senpai, he is more than willing to peel Miyuki's skin on the spot. He is well aware of Miyuki's personality because he can sense that they are in the same boat. But, he's not very appreciative when it comes to competition especially the target of his obsession. The only person who knows about the blonde's true nature is Seto Takuma. He chuckled softly remembering how Taku is still very afraid of him.

"We'll I don't care if he's my captain or coach or God or whoever the fuck, no one will take my Sawamura-senpai away".

Once Koushuu became too attached on something or someone, he always made himself clear that he doesn't want to share and if sharing is not an option, he will eliminate the cause of his distress just to get what he wanted.

_**XXXXX**_

**TBC**


End file.
